wowrpersfandomcom-20200216-history
Emperor Jarethan
For the Co-Emperor of the Silvermoon Empire see Emperor Metachronos Emperor Jarethan I, is the Emperor of the Silvermoon Empire. The Emperor currently rules his empire from his new capital the Isle of Quel'Danas for two reasons, its strategic protective position as an island, as well as its proximity to the Sunwell. Early Career Like all Blood Elves of his generation, the Emperor was one of many High Elves who suffered a great deal during the third war. He was one of the Advisors to the triumvirate of the Magister, the Ranger-General and the Regent. When Prince Kael'Thas joined with Illidan in outland, the triumvirate ordered the reconstruction of Silvermoon. The reconstruction was done very quickly considering the vast amounts of arcane magics that were used and thousands of demons being drained of their power. With the addition of M'uru to their arsenal of magical beings, Silvermoon again glittered like the gem that it once was before. When rumors returned from Outland from Adventurers that Kael'Thas's own forces had splintered between the Illdari and the Scryers, the Triumvirate was torn on what to do. The young Emperor suggested that Silvermoon recall all of the outland expedition forces, including the Scryers and many of other factions such as the Sunfury, the Dawnblade, the Firewing and the Sunblade to return to Silvermoon. Internal squabbling made the Triumvirate difficult to work with. Lor'themar Theron wanted to stay with the Horde, while Grand Magister Rommath felt they should support their Prince. Halduron Brightwing, the Ranger-General felt that the Blood Elven people should re-establish their dominance in their former lands. The young Emperor-to-be, supported the Ranger-General's decision. However, when the Felbloods attacked Silvermoon and stole M'uru from the city, they needed a cohesive decisive leader to take control. Clearly in these actions, Kael'Thas was no longer of sound mind. The Triumvirate was reluctant to let go of their prince. When the Shattered Sun Offensive was formed under the leadership of A'dal, scores of Blood Elves departed for the Isle of Quel'Danas to reclaim the Sunwell, with a vast army of united soldiers from the Horde, and the Alliance. The Emperor-to-be was negociating with the Sha'tar to help with the Sunwell Offensive to stop Kael'Thas from bringing Kil'jaeden into the world and thanks to the military efforts, they succeeded. When the Sunwell was restored, the Blood Elven people rejoinced and the Emperor-To-Be was an individual of great influence and importance. He wanted to completely sever ties from the old Sunstrider line of lineage that ruled Silvermoon but the Triumvirate disagreed despite no heir apparent. Popular support for the Emperor-to-be was growing and the people wanted him to lead them. The young leader inspired his people by plans for a future where the Blood Elven people would again be masters of their lands. From Zul'Aman to the Sunwell, their people would again prosper. The Triumvirate knew that there was little that could be done to stem his popularity and relinquished political control to him. He took the title of Emperor, instead of King, stating that even the Blood Elven territories of Outland were a part of the lands that Silvermoon inherited. This claim stretched into Firewing Point, to lands in the Netherstorm and Shadowmoon Valley. Leadership The Scryers were disbanded and re-merged with the Silvermoon Army. In their place, the Emperor had a diplomatic mission established in Shattrath, and stated to the Horde that they would still be in a military agreement but the Emperor was still the leader of the Blood Elves. In effect there were now two sides to the Horde. Furthermore, the Emperor made it clear to Sylvanas Windrunner of the Forsaken that they would still be welcome to be guests in the Blood Elven lands but now the Elven Armies would reclaim their ancestral territories. A massive offensive was launched against the Trolls of Zul'Aman, one never before seen. Massive conscription of the Elven people resulted in a huge army that swarmed into Zul'Aman and despite the Troll's attempt to harness energies of their gods, they were overtaken. A near genocidal rampage followed as almost every troll within Zul'Aman was brutally killed. In protest of this genocide, Vol'jin, leader of the Darkspear trolls tried to have Warchief Thrall sever relations with Silvermoon, but the Warchief knew that Silvermoon was now a formidable power that would deter the Alliance from challenging the Horde. The Emperor's first visit to Quel'Danas was met with a fleet of Elven ships (many of them Night Elven in design) filled with troops of the Falcon Watch, the Scryers and his Honor Guard. It was on this first visit, that the Emperor declared that the Isle would become the new seat of government for Silvermoon, and its proximity to the Sunwell would be of great advantage for them. From Kingdom to Empire In effect, after the culling of Zul'Aman, most of the Ghostlands and Eversong were back in Silvermoon's control. To expand their influence, the Emperor declared that Silvermoon was now an Empire, a nation in which there were many cultures and peoples all sharing a similar leadership, unlike a kingdom which was a single people ruling over a single state. The Silvermoon Empire would be the home to many races, including those that would have former allegiances to the Alliance. The Empire would welcome Dwarves, Gnomes, Humans and even some Night Elves into their ranks. The Draenei were more suspicious but some did join into the Empire. Some of the most respected of of the ranks in the Empire were the Tauren and the Forsaken. Trolls were viewed with some suspicion due to their relation with the trolls of Zul'Aman. The Orcs were also occasional guests to the Empire. The military buildup was considerable enough to warrent the Horde and the Alliance both requesting embassies in the capital which the Emperor granted. Scores of various peoples flocked under the Silvermoon Banner to bring forth a protective pact that would protect Azeroth and even Outland against external threats. In effect, the Silvermoon Empire was replacing both the Alliance and the Horde as the force to be reckoned with. Recently the Emperor has been largely absent from the runnings of his Empire and left control of his forces to the Imperial Advisors and the High Council of Silvermoon Expert of Arcane Magics The Emperor is one of the most well versed in his use of magic which is one aspect that sets him apart from even Kael'Thas. The Emperor is versed in all schools and can use anything from druidic nature spells to powerful shadow based warlock magics. He is almost constantly protected by a variation on the Paladin's divine shield that never seems to exhaust. In addition to this he is also protected by a cadres of Blood Knights. To supplement this, he is also able to manipulate the elements such as tornadoes and earthquakes should the need arise. In other words, the Emperor is more than capable of defending himself should the need arise. He is equally as skilled in hand to hand combat. It is suspected that his exposure to the direct energies of the Sunwell has granted him far more powerful levels of magic than anyone has seen before. The Emperor even has the ability to seal the Sunwell from exposure by others, and that alone may be enough to conserve the energies of the Sunwell for himself to utilize should the need arise for it. Blood Sun Offensive The Emperor ordered the establishment of the Silvermoon Expeditionary Forces. Proud and strong with their red and gold armor, fit for winter and arctic combat, the Expeditionary Forces managed to fight their way to Dalaran, reinforcing the lines to assist the Kirin Tor against the blue dragonflight as well as the forces of the Lich King. With a massive fleet of ships and dredging equipment, the construction of an offshore base was made. Later this design of titan mixed architecture would be used to create the southern capital of the Empire off the shore of Tanaris. The Southern Capital While Silvermoon City remained firmly as the symbolic capital and heart of the Silvermoon Empire, the Emperor wished to expand his influence into other regions, thus he took the daring task of creating a new capital, on the other side of the world, off the sunny coastlines of Tanaris floating majestically on the water. The Southern Capital was actually a heavily fortified compound protected by a flotilla of ships, with tall indestructable walls that encompassed an entire great palace structure. Within the walls was a massive barracks structure for the Blood Guard, offices for the High Councilors of the Empire, a grand theatre, a Druidic and Shamanistic Sanctuary, banquet halls, the new Silvermoon Parliament, and a new Imperial Palace for the Emperor that all incorporated new Titan architectures, using little of the typical naturalistic red and gold designs of Silvermoon City. As a result of this departure of architecture Emperor Jarethan was making a firm statement that his reign was one of a truly new beginning for the Blood Elven culture. In his court, the Emperor was entertained by new forms of music and dance, theatre and drama. Surrounded and protected by his legion of Imperial Guard and the lesser Blood Guard, the Southern Capital also freed the Emperor of the bickering of the other nobility of Silvermoon, and instead he had them go to him in his southern palace where they waited on his every word. Abdication Emperor Jarethan was aware that there were external forces, outside his empire bitterly jealous at the success of his rule and his nation as well as those who greatly benefited from his leadership. Many of his officials, powerful and just in their own right were caught offguard by this abdication announcement. The Emperor, fearing the fragmentation and attack against his Empire against these vile forces of intolerance, willingly cast down his Sunstar Flamestrike and stepped down from the throne, temporarily handing power over to Emperor Metachronos, now officially named Emperor Metachronos I. Though he abdicated, the former Emperor had great influence and political sway over the runnings of the Empire, even from his retirement back at the Sunwell Palace. The new Emperor, Theremis, though popular at first was facing heavy opposition from the powerful factions within the Empire, many formed during the foundations of the Four Orders of Silvermoon. The Four Orders had created a clear line of fragmentation from the Empire, and created a place where talk of Theremis' effectiveness as an Emperor was ripe with gossip. Jarethan by custom and tradition was never going to return as Emperor, did little to quiet the rumours but felt that it was not his place to participate in them. He enjoyed his retirement in quiet and solitude. Return to power Emperor Jarethan was willed back to power by the sheer love of the people. His return was greeted with jubilation and celebration in the capital. The Imperial Guard, and the entire army flocked into the capital to protect him as he marched triumphantly to the Sunfury Spire. Second Reign Emperor Jarethan's second reign ushered in a new era of prosperity for the Blood elven people. In a historical move, the Emperor invited ambassadors from all the major powers. Ambassadors and Emissaries from throughout the world, and even Outland were summoned by the Emperor to meet for a historical summit in Silvermoon. The Emperor's new policy was to separate the Blood Elven people, politically from the Horde. It would now remain an independent power, with a peace treaty with all the major powers. The leaders of the Horde were particularly upset with this decision as it was clear that they were not outnumbered compared to the Alliance. However to balance this out, Jaina Proudmoore and Theramore would maintain friendly relations with the Horde races. Retirement Emperor Jarethan the First, the longest reigning of the Silvermoon Emperors retired by abdicating the Imperial Phoenix Crown to his successor, Thalius. The Emperor still maintained significant influence, far more so than his successors. While in retirement, the Emperor still took to his duties, informed of decisions of the High Councilors, visiting his appointed Viceroys and quietly reading in his study and visiting various aspects of his former Empire. Legacy Jarethan the First, was known as a patron of the arts, of architecture and a shrewd political mind. He was able to balance out the interests of the various factions within the Empire that supported him. As shown by his patronage of the various architects, the Silvermoon Empire at first relied on traditional Blood Elven styles. However as the Empire expanded and encountered new types of building, they soon developed a unique form of architecture that evolved from titan-like construction, decorated with the traditional banners and pennants of the Empire. Jarethan the First was also the longest reining ruler of the Empire, and considered one of the most powerful individuals politically and militarily. Though those outside the empire looked upon him in suspicion and jealousy. Many smaller nations had sprung up and not survived for a very long time leading to resentment and envy from petty regional lords who had no chance of survival against the juggernaught of the Silvermoon Empire. Royal Precedents Emperor Jarethan I brought into practice of retirement for an Emperor. There are no set time limits on Imperial Reigns. Emperor Jarethan would also set the precedent for an Emperor to not participate anymore in the political affairs while they are retired. He has yet to re-involve himself in the Empire though there is nothing that is stopping him from doing so. Emperor Jarethan I would not return to the public eye until the reign of Emperor Shakrenaar I, condemning Shakrenaar's decision to support the Alliance, and stating that he openly supported Meletaren's bid for the Imperial Crown, as would Emperor Metachronos, Yimo I and Jarethan II. Foreign Relations Lady Sylvanas Windrunner Like previous leaders of Silvermoon, the Emperor has maintained a steady and cooperative relationship with the Forsaken. The Emperor has steadily accepted more and more Forsaken into the ranks of the Empire and has in return sent supplies to the Undercity. When Varimathras rebelled and subjugated the entire Undercity, Imperial forces from Silvermoon were dispatched to protect Lady Sylvanas and help her retake the Undercity. For that allegience the Empire is protected with assistance from the Forsaken. Warchief Thrall Thrall and the Emperor have a complex relationship. Though the Warchief maintains the overall leadership of the Horde, he is finding it more and more difficult to request any assistance from Silvermoon as the Emperor is given near fanatical support by his people. Eventually, the Emperor officially withdrew his allegiance to the Horde as a whole, however, stated that instead of being subordinate, the Horde and the Silvermoon Empire would maintain a cooperative military alliance, meaning that the nature of the relationship Silvermoon and the Horde would remain the same. Nontheless, Thrall is cautious when dealing with the Emperor. Chieftan Cairne Bloodhoof The Emperor has made overtures of friendship to the Tauren. The Emperor's of the nature-loving ways of the Tauren has few limits. Since then he has offered many supplies and arcanists to assist the Tauren in their needs. Cairne readily accepts this assistance making the Tauren some of the most respected members of the Empire's citizenship. This often eases tension between Thrall and the Emperor since the Emperor is willing to assist the western Horde should the need arise. King Magna Bronzebeard There are few official contacts between the Dwarves and the Silvermoon Empire. The Emperor's friendliness with the Gnomes has lessened tensions between Silvermoon and Ironforge though the Dwarves are nothing near allies to the Silvermoon Empire. The Emperor and the King have never had direct diplomatic contacts so the King relied on his previous affiliations with the Horde: Enemies. High Tinker Gelbin Mekkatorque The High Tinker of the Gnomes has been the only major Alliance Leader who has been offered steady assistance by the Silvermoon Empire. This is mainly due to Prime Minister Yimo's diplomatic efforts. Yimo and many gnomes come from the Gnomish lands and thus they still have relations with their previous homes. The High Tinker is wary of any affiliations with the Silvermoon Empire, concerned with alienating his Dwarven allies, but is pragmatic enough to not alienate help when assisted. Lady Jaina Proundmoore Lady Jaina has always been optimistic between relations with the Horde and the Alliance. She has maintained good relations with Orgrimmar, and Thunderbluff but the Eastern Horde was more out of reach. Jaina was a part of the Alliance force that attacked the Undercity when Varimathras revolted against Lady Sylvanas and was pivotal in stopping the King of Stormwind from attacking Warchief Thrall. Despite hostilities between the King and the Warchief, Jaina has been the first in the alliance to open talks with the Horde. She also has done the same with the Emperor of Stormwind, but despite this, humans refuse to enter the realm of Silvermoon. Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind With the Emperor sealing the Sunwell, Priestess Tyrande and the Night Elves have grown to trust some of the Blood Elves for the time being. The Emperor has dispatched ambassadors to Darnassus to represent the Blood Elven interests and keep the Priestess informed of the situation. The Emperor's permission for Druidic practices to again flourish in the Empire has warmed relations between the Blood Elves and their distant cousins. King Varian Wyrnn The most cold or relations between leaders is no doubt that of the Emperor and the King of Stormwind. Varian Wyrnn has never trusted the races of the Horde and sees the Blood Elven relation with the Horde Races as a betrayal of their alliance during the second war. The Emperor has been perfectly content isolating the Kingdom of Stormwind politically, by offering support to the Night Elves and Gnomes, making his influence significant. The Emperor and the King did meet once and the meeting was to say the least, disasterous. The Emperor was a skilled diplomat and bureaucrat, trained to deal with political matters but the King of Stormwind was a barbarian and gladiator, not a man of words, thus the Emperor and many of his officials felt it was below them to deal with a noble who acted like nothing more than a street brawler. The Emperor's officials treated the King of Stormwind coldly and the Emperor only met with the King after previous negociations. Since then relations between the Silvermoon Empire and Stormwind have been almost outright hostile but with the pleading of alliance leaders to the Emperor to request better relations, the Emperor has banned travel to Stormwind. Category:Blood Elves Category:Silvermoon Empire Category:Silvermoon Empire Characters Category:Silvermoon Emperors Category:Silvermoon Co-Emperors Category: Emperors